voice
by Panda Dayo
Summary: Oliver melepaskan semua pertahanan berupa kesombongannya selama ini. #TanabataWish for Yagitarou Arisa


**Vocaloid © Yamaha, Crypton**

 **Story © Panda Dayo**

 **For event Tanabata di grup fb yang diselenggarakan oleh winkiesempress**

 **I gain no profit**

 **Typo, dan kesalahan lainnya mohon dimaafkan.**

* * *

 **.**

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Pangeran, apa ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Shiine meihat Oliver yang melamun, sikunya bertumpu pada bagian bawah bingkai jendela yang terbuat dari kayu. Oliver—namanya— hanya bergumam tidak jelas sembari terus mengamati langit yang cerah hari ini.

Shiine tahu Oliver tengah memikirkan sesuatu semenjak dua minggu terakhir. Belakangan ini, pangeran kerajaan Hoshi itu memang banyak melamun daripada biasanya. Ama Shiine, salah satu pelayan yang bekerja di sini terkadang tak sengaja mendapati Oliver ketika ia tengah berlalu lalang bekerja. Kebetulan pagi ini ia sedang akan mengantarkan cucian. Kedua tangannya memegang sebuah keranjang besar.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Kembalilah bekerja." Oliver mengucapkannya tanpa berbalik. Shiine hanya menurut, melanjutkan pekerjaannya kembali.

Kakak Oliver, Ars, sedang berada di medan perang. Pertempuran dilakukan di sebuah padang pasir di bagian timur. Faktornya adalah permasalahan wilayah, kerajaan tetangga diduga melanggar perjanjian perbatasan. Karena itu, sebagai pihak yang berhak menangani ini, kerajaan Hoshi mengirimkan pasukan tempur karena negosiasi sudah gagal. Kakak Oliver adalah saudaranya dari ibu yang berbeda—selir— , dan memiliki pangkat di pasukan. Sementara Oliver sebagai anak sah permaisuri tidak diijinkan maju ke medan perang. Oliver harus tetap di sini untuk keselamatan dirinya— begitulah kata tetua. Sebagai seorang lelaki yang telah memasuki masa pubertas, tentu Oliver ingin bergabung dan maju ke medan perang bersama kakak tak sekandungnya. Mereka cukup dekat untuk beberapa hal, dan kakaknyalah yang menjadi guru ilmu berpedangnya. Saat ini, Oliver benar-benar merasa kesepian. Tidak ada siapapun yang bisa ia ajak bertukar pikiran.

Oliver berharap kakaknya baik-baik saja, dan pulang dalam keadaan selamat.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Shiine tidak tahu apa yang lebih buruk dari kabar ini.

Shiine sedang membantu pasukan kerajaan mereka membereskan barang saat mereka kembali dari kemenangan besar. Kepala pelayan, Yowane Haku, menyuruhnya membantu mengurusi mayat dari pasukan mereka dan mengontak keluarga masing-masing korban untuk diberitahu. Pemakaman nasional akan diadakan esok sebagai pemghormatan, Shiine termasuk salah satu yang menjadi kurir pesan. Alangkah terkejutnya ia melihat salah satu korban tewas adalah Ars. Semua orang kerajaan tahu bahwa Ars amat berarti bagi sang pangeran mahkota, Oliver. Menurut salah seorang pasukan, Ars melindungi mereka dan justru menjadi korban. Beberapa dari mereka menyesal karena tidak bisa menyelamatkannya waktu itu.

Shiine mungkin harus mengabarkan ini kepada Oliver terlebih dahulu.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Tidak sulit menemukan Oliver.

Ia biasanya selalu ada di halaman belakang, berlatih pedang seorang diri. Shiine berlari kecil dan berhenti beberapa kaki dari Oliver, sebelum berlutut hormat.

"Pangeran, ada sesuatu yang harus saya sampaikan."

"Ada apa, Shiine?" Oliver menghentikan kegiatannya kala mengetahui salah seorang pelayan datang menghampirinya. Ia tidak begitu kenal dengan pelayan itu, namun tentu saja ia mengingat nama-nama pelayan di sini.

Shiine mengatakan apa yang ia tahu. Dan itu sukses membuat Oliver nampak marah besar. Ia menjambak pangkal rambut merah milik Shiine, dan menariknya kuat-kuat. Ia menatap tidak suka ke arah Shiine.

"Lancang sekali kau berbicara begitu."

"Pa-pangeran bisa melihatnya di depan. Pasukan kita baru saja kembali."

Oliver melempar pedangnya dan berlari secepat yang ia bisa. Shiine tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk mencegah marahnya sang pangeran. Ia lalu berdiri dan menyusul Oliver, sedikit cemas. Benar saja, di depan sana, beberapa anggota pasukan menjadi sasaran tinju Oliver. Oliver telah melihat bagaimana tubuh kakaknya kaku, tak bernafas, tidak lagi bernyawa.

Oliver kemudian ditahan oleh beberapa pengawal, sebelum akhirnya dibuat jatuh pingsan.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Shiine tidak tahu Oliver akan jadi sedingin itu.

Dari kejauhan, ia selalu melihat bagaimana Oliver tumbuh. Ia menjadi pria yang hebat, bisa diandalkan, meski matanya selalu dipenuhi dendam. Namun Shiine hanya diam. Ketika mereka berpapasan, Oliver pun juga demikian. Memangnya apa yang Shiine harapkan dari statusnya sekarang? Mereka berbeda, kini dan selamanya.

Ketika Oliver menjadi dewasa, ia menikah dengan seorang puteri dari negeri tetangga bernama Meiji —yang dulu melanggar perjanjian perbatasan dan menyebabkan perang. Shiine tahu bahwa Oliver melakukan semua itu untuk melampiaskan dendamnya yang sudah lama menumpuk. Tapi, ia diam saja, tidak berani mengatakan apa-apa.

 _Siapalah dia?_ Pelayan biasa.

Kini Shiine naik pangkat menjadi Kepala Pelayan, menggantikan Yowane Haku. Ia mengurusi berbagai keperluan istana. Jadwalnya padat dan tidak punya banyak waktu untuk melihat Oliver lagi. Shiine berharap, dendam Oliver akan lenyap seiring waktu.

 _Tapi, ia salah._

Konflik mulai terjadi, Oliver kini menjadi seorang tiran. Memungut pajak berlebihan. Oliver tertawa di atas semua yang ia miliki. Wilayahnya diperluas, dan kerajaan Hoshi menjadi salah satu kerajaan besar. Tidak dapat dipungkiri bahwa kontribusinya untuk kerajaan begitu besar.

Istri Oliver pun tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa tentang itu. Shiine beberapa kali memergoki Oliver melakukan kekerasan pada istrinya. Oliver tahu salah seorang pelayan melihatnya, namun pelayan itupun juga diam saja. Jadi, Oliver tidak mencemaskan apapun.

Suatu hari, Shiine berjalan di kota untuk berbelanja. Shiine membeli beberapa bumbu dapur karena kehabisan persediaan. Dan ia sudah kebal mendengarkan rakyat berbicara begini begitu tentang Oliver; meski ia juga tidak membenarkan apa yang Oliver lakukan.

Ketika Shiine berjalan ke arah pulang, ia melewati sebuah tempat cukur. Shiine mendapatkan ide yang tidak pernah terlintas sebelumnya. Ia pun bergegas kembali ke istana.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Pengunduran diri Shiine tak membuat banyak perubahan, setidaknya bagi Oliver. Baginya ada atau tidak satu pelayan tak masalah. Masih banyak orang yang ingin bekerja di istana.

Sepeninggal Shiine, hari-hari Oliver pun masih seperti biasa. Dan tidak ada satupun yang berani melawan. Sebagian dari mereka tahu apa penyebab Oliver sampai jadi seperti itu.

Di suatu malam, Oliver bosan. Ia lalu berniat menuju halaman belakang untuk berlatih pedang seorang diri. Awan-awan tipis terlihat di langit malam, menutupi pesona rembulan yang tak utuh. Kaki-kaki Oliver bersiap, tangan ia kuatkan, sebelum menarik pedang dan mengayunkannya secara berkala dengan beberapa gerakan.

Ketika awan itu pergi, cahaya mengenai tempat yang semula gelap. Oliver tertegun, tubuhnya mendadak mati rasa. Di antara pepohonan tak jauh darinya, di depannya—berjarak beberapa meter—, Oliver melihatnya.

 _Kakaknya ada di sana._

Kakaknya tak mengucapkan apapun, hanya tersenyum sebelum menghilang kembali di kegelapan.

Oliver jatuh terduduk.

"Apa itu tadi...khayalanku saja?"

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

Oliver tidak bisa berhenti memikirkannya.

Ia kini suka melamun di jendela kamarnya, menatap langit yang tak berawan pagi ini. Istrinya sedikit heran, namun tak banyak berkomentar. Meiji lalu pergi ke ruang pustaka karena ada beberapa berkas yang harus diurus hari ini. Ia pamit, namun Oliver tak mendengarkannya. Meiji membiarkannya, meninggalkannya tanpa bertanya lebih lanjut mengapa.

Pikiran Oliver sudah tidak sehat. Ia tahu kakaknya sudah lama mati, namun tak bisa ia pungkiri bahwa hati kecilnya melompat gembira karena semalam ada seseorang yang mirip kakaknya datang. Entah kebetulan atau tidak, Oliver terlanjur senang. Perasaannya membuncah bahagia.

 _Apakah malam ini ia akan datang lagi?_

Oliver tersenyum tipis.

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

Malam kali ini, Oliver sengaja pergi. Meninggalkan Meiji yang sudah tertidur lelap, menuju ke halaman belakang. Ia berharap, agar ia bisa berbicara dengan sosok kakaknya. Walaupun ia tahu itu palsu.

 _Oliver menolak kenyataan yang sudah lama berlalu._

Namun, tidak ada siapapun hingga pagi menjelang.

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Kudeta, katamu?!" Oliver menggebrak meja saat rapat dengan para dewan. Penasihatnya baru saja menyampaikan berita kudeta dari rakyat, menuntut hak-hak mereka yang direnggut sejak lama.

"Benar, Tuan. Kami mendapat informasi ini dari sumber terpercaya. Mereka bilang, bila kebijakan tidak diubah dalam waktu seminggu ke depan, mereka akan—"

"...bunuh."

"Apa, Tuan?" salah satu dari mereka memastikan pendengarannya tidak salah.

"Bunuh saja mereka semua. Aku tidak butuh siapapun yang menentangku!"

"Tuan, kami tahu kenapa anda seperti ini, tapi membunuh itu sudah kelewatan! Mereka rakyat kita!"

Oliver memicing tajam.

"Benar, Raja. Aku pun menolak dengan tegas. Kedamaian yang susah payah kita buat akan menghilang begitu saja." Meiji pun turut berkomentar.

"Diam kau, wanita jalang! Kau tidak tahu apa-apa!" Oliver murka.

Meiji mendengus. Susah memang bicara dengan Oliver. Tapi, setidaknya ia tidak akan dipukul saat rapat seperti ini.

"Raja, anda sudah gila. Aku mengundurkan diri." mereka beranjak pergi satu per satu tanpa sisa. Menyisakan Oliver dan Meiji di dalam ruangan yang tiba-tiba sunyi.

"Tch...ini karena kau, wanita sialan!" Oliver menarik tubuh istrinya dan melemparnya ke lantai. Meiji terbatuk, hidungnya berdarah hebat karena terkena lantai yang keras. Meiji menggerutu, seharusnya ia tidak usah banyak berharap mengingat sifat Oliver yang seperti itu.

"Oliver...kupikir kita harus berpisah. Aku tidak masalah kau perlakukan seperti ini, tapi, jika kau hanya ingin merusak perdamaian..."

Oliver melihat Meiji yang bangkit berdiri, menatapnya dengan penuh keyakinan. Sembari mengacungkan tangannya, dengan mengarahkan telunjuk kepada suaminya sendiri.

"...aku akan melawanmu."

Kini, hanya Oliver yang ada di sana.

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Aku tidak mengerti dengan mereka semua!"

Oliver kesal karena tidak ada yang mendengarkannya. Ia sudah banyak memajukan kerajaan, dan ini yang ia dapat? Mereka semua memang keparat, batinnya. Oliver mengamuk dengan pedangnya di halaman belakang, menebas brutal ke arah pepohonan. Menggores batang kambium, menciptakan luka di sana. Tidak peduli kehidupan pohonnya nanti.

"Pangeran..."

Oliver refleks menoleh. Sosok kakaknya ada di sana. Ia mematung mendapati sosok berhelai merah itu mendekat ke arahnya. Lalu, orang itu berlutut hormat kepadanya.

"Maafkan saya pangeran, saya telah menipu anda. Saya, Ama Shiine."

Oliver tercengang. Tubuh tinggi, rambut merah dan paras yang amat mirip itu... _tidak, tidak mungkin!_

"Shiine?" pusing, ingatannya berputar kembali ke masa lalu, dimana ia pernah menjambak Shiine saat mendengar kabar kematian kakaknya. Namun, kali ini berbeda. Shiine yang sudah bersiap menerima kekerasan, tak kunjung mendapatkan rasa sakit itu. Sedikit takut, Shiine mendongakkan wajahnya. Dan ia yang ganti terkejut karena Oliver tidak marah. Ia justru melihat orang yang pernah ia layani itu kini terlihat murung.

"Begitu, ya. Tidak ada satupun orang yang ada di sisiku." ujarnya. Oliver membuang pedangnya sembarangan, membuang muka ke arah lain. Menutupi parsial wajahnya dengan satu tangan. Semua orang meninggalkannya, tidak mempedulikannya lagi. Apa yang ia lakukan bukanlah apa yang mereka harapkan darinya. Ia mengubur dirinya yang dulu, memaksa semua orang agar merasakan derita yang sama dengan dirinya.

Begitu... _bodoh_.

"Aku tahu ini salahku. Aku hanya tidak bisa beranjak dari masa lalu."

Untuk pertama kalinya, tidak ada keangkuhan dalam dirinya setelah sekian lama. Topengnya runtuh, epilog dari segala sandiwaranya. Oliver berbalik pergi, semua ini akan segera berakhir.

Oliver melepaskan semua pertahanan berupa kesombongannya selama ini, "Aku akan menyusul kakakku."

Shiine menatapnya.

"Tunggu, pangeran!"

Oliver terhenti sejenak.

"Saya tahu saya bukan siapa-siapa bagi anda, tapi...ijinkan saya menolong anda. Larilah bersama saya ke tempat yang jauh! Anda tidak perlu menanggung semua ini sendirian, dan saya tidak ingin melihat anda mati!"

Shiine menunggu jawaban. Cukup lama menanti hingga akhirnya ia mendapatkannya.

"...Shiine." Oliver memutar tubuhnya. Menghadap kepada Shiine jauh di belakangnya.

"Lancang sekali kau berbicara begitu."

Hening sesaat sebelum akhirnya mereka tertawa bersama.

* * *

 **End**

* * *

A/N : bingung bikin endingnya ngebut sejam orz. Btw vines juga boleh nganggep ini bday fik yang telat juga dariq yea /EMOH. Banyak plothole dimaafkan saja ya /EMOH(2). aku mau ujian semester jadi agak malesan orz. Mohon maaf kalau tidak sesuai dengan ekspektasi.

Aku dapet amplop kuning btw, bunga matahari di malam hari. Karena aku bingung masukinnya gimana, so kubuat Shiine sebagai "bunga matahari" dan Oliver sebagai "malam hari" nya /GIMANA. pasti ngerti dong kenapa. Apa? Ga ngerti? Ngertiin :(

Dan... #apa

Sebenernya buatku enakan manggil shiine daripada manggil Ama #penting

thanks buat panitianya (winkiesempress) uye semoga yang dapet wishku juga cepet dibikin #DIKEPRET.

thanks for read

siluman panda


End file.
